


Because I'm

by EverAfterHighFanFiction



Series: One-Shot challenge [5]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Gayness, Making Out, briar is a gay rose, this is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverAfterHighFanFiction/pseuds/EverAfterHighFanFiction
Summary: alternate title: Briar shoves her gayness up Hopper. BriarxAshlynn.





	

There were things at Ever After High that if they changed it would be like the world exploding at there feet but they were still alive.

One of these many thing was Briar rejecting Hopper. Thought there were some who shipped 'Bropper', most just found the two relationship amusing. The two had a long history. 

They had been born into a small group of royals who all seemed to have children at the same time and didn't want any of there kids hanging around with people like their servants children, who they forced them together at a young age. Then when they all went into school they still stayed with who they had been brought up in. All friends until around middle school when 'dating' became a thing. Around that time was when Hopper started to really see Briar. How pretty she was, how funny she could be at times, and how much of a loyal and helpful friend she was. All things Hopper had known before hand but really could see now. So he got a crush. And at first it didn't go anything to there friendship other than him turning into a frog more often around her. At the end of middle school, he decided to take a chance and ask her out. She rejected him. She did it kindly though not totally crushing Hoppers heart. But Hopper didn't give up. Until this very day he still tried to win her over.

Yet there was something in the way of that happening other than him being a frog. When they were younger that didn't stop them from hanging out so why when they are older should it affect them. He was determined to find out.

*************************** 

“Do you think he is going to come over today,” Apple asked as the group of princess sat down at the table.

“Is Ashlynn a craze vegan?,” Darling asked.

“Don't you all think it's kind of romantic,” Holly said, taking a bit of her sandwitch, “He comes by everyday with his love for Briar, I think it's really sweet.”

“And I think it's really creepy,” Briar stated, “Does he have nothing else to do other than stalk me so he can harass me with his 'undying love'.”

“Why don't you take him up on his offer Briar,” Holly asked innocently, “I don't think one date would hurt.”

Before Briar could reply, Ashlynn butted in, “Holly how would you feel if the person you've like longer than anyone else finally went on a date with you after what seemed like forever after only for it to never happen again. Her feeling having not changed even after what seemed like the most perfect date.”

“How do you know she won't like Hopper,” Holly asked.

“Because he's not Briar's type,” Ashlynn shot backed.

“And what is Briar's type?” Holly asked, with a bit of attitude in her voice.

“Oh look here he comes,” Apple said.

All the girls turned to look at him. Today he wore a look of determination.

“If he thinks he ever is going to get a date with me, how can go jump down a well right now,” Briar said, turning away and back to her lunch.

“No need to be so harsh Briar,” Apple corrected. Though she wasn't exactly on team 'Bropper',she did believe that Briar she should handle the situation like any other future queen.

“Hello my dearest Briar-” Hopper started.

“No,” she said.

“I was wondering-” he continued.

“No,” she said again.

“If you would accept my love,” he finished.

“No,” she said, hoping that he would go away.

“And why not.”

Now that was a plot twist. Usually after Briar reject him he was slump back to his table, so slow that you couldn't help but feel sorry for him, and once he sat down he would send her a longing gaze, his eye's filled with love.

Briar inhaled through the nose and stood up and looked at Hopper. She was one of the tallest girls in the class and he was one of the shortest boys so the two were almost eye level.

“Because,” she said with a bright smile, “I'm a lesbian.”

You bet some people spit out the drinks they were drinking after that.

“I've liked girls my whole life. I don't want a prince to come save me, I want a princess. I don't want a boyfriend or a husband or a king, I want a girlfriend, a wife., and a queen. I don't want Max Charming body spray, I was Victoria Kingdom body mist. I want to be able to push my girlfriend into a bathroom and kiss her. I want someone who is going to know how to work a bra so I don't have to teach them when things start to get heated up. I want a kiss a girl. I want to date girls. I don't want to have my own kids because I want to adopt a beautiful young child with my wife. I want to make love to a women. And Hopper I don't want your penis, I want the women who's my soulmates vagina.”

After Briar finished her statement, the whole room fell silent.

“And that's why I'm never going out with you Hopper,” Briar said before she turned her back to him and sat back down.

She could hear his footstep, heading back to his own table, and smiled to herself. That wasn't the way she wanted to tell her friend about her sexuality but it could have been worse.

“WOW,” Holly said, eyes still wide, “That was-

“So powerful Briar,” Darling said, respect shinning in her eyes.

“Briar, why didn't you tell us sooner,” Apple said. She was clearly hurt. She was Briar's best friend forever after, wasn't she.

“I'm sorry Apple it's just,” Briar sighed, “Some of my friend are straight and the rest are bi. I can't name anyone who is 100% gay other than myself. I was scared and I know I shouldn't be but I was.”

“Aaaaaaawwwwwwwww,” Apple cooed, pulling Briar into a hug, “Bri-bri.”

“Wait, Ash, did you know,” Holly asked.

“It just slipped out one night,” Briar said quickly.

“And by that was meant that her tongue somehow got into my mouth,” Ashlynn said, with a smirk. Briar blushed as their friends looked between the two of them.

“What about Hunter,” Apple asked.

“Been seeing Dexter since the summer, you all do realize that the two of us are almost the same person right,” Ashlynn stated.

“How?”

**************** 

Briar looked over at Ashlynn. Even if the two are girl, she really shouldn't look over at her when she is getting undressed for bed. Especially since she has a crush on her. Especially since she found out that night that she has been faking a relationship with Hunter so that nobody would think that he and Dexter are in a relationship.

“So I'm guessing you like seeing me with less clothing,” Ashlynn said as she turned around from her closet. She was only wearing a blue lacey bra and shorts. 

Briar laughed and Ashlynn did a duck face and striked some cliché model pose. Though Briar kept laughing, she was really memorizing Ashlynn's every move.

“I guess you could say that,” Briar said once she was done laughing.

“Hey Bri, are you ok,” Ashlyn walked over.

“Ashlynn I'm fine,” Briar quickly replied.

Ashlynn pressed her hand to Briar's face, “Are you sure. You're really warm.”

That's because the girl I like is standing in front of me half dressed, she thought.

She also thought, I'm going to regret this.

She quickly connect her mouth.

Kissing Ashlynn was like kissing spring and sunshine and your dream gift.

She moved her hands to Ashlynn's hips and pulled her down into her lap. In response Ashlynn moved her arms around Briar's neck.

**************** 

“I'm so glad Blondie wasn't at lunch today,” Ashlynn said, as her and Briar made it back to there dorm.

“Why,” Briar said as she placed her bag onto her chair.

“Because than she would have record you telling everyone you were gay and she probably would have upload me telling the story of you making your move on me,” Ashlynn said as she moved her arms around Briar.

“Ya, I would like to keep you my secret a little longer,” Briar grinned as she kissed her lovers lips.

After the quick kiss, Ashlynn toke a few step back but kept their hands together.

“My dearest Briar,” she said, as she made her voice lower which made Briar laugh, “Will you accepted my undying love and vagina?”

Briar laughed harder then cleared her voice, “I will accept your undying love and vagina.”

The two laughed as Ashlynn push the two of them on to the bed.

“I love you Briar,” Ashlynn said, as she moved a piece of Briar's hair behind her ear.

Briar snuggled close to Ashlynn, holding her as tight as she could, “I love you too Ashlynn.”


End file.
